


Angelise Reiter - penance

by Allnight9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animals, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gen, Hardcore, Horse cock, Horses, Inflation, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allnight9/pseuds/Allnight9
Summary: Warnings: inflation, rough animal x human sex, stomach bulge, multiple orgasms.Angelise Reiter is a knight, princess, conqueror and leader at the same time!And she loves sex! But no matter how many men she fucked, she craved for more...There was something she needed, something that the men she fucked with couldn't give her...As luck would have it her long childhood-companion Maximus (he's a horse) sported a dick.And when Reiter decided to clean her horse up one day, which happened to be around mating-season, she finally noticed his blessed package....And she fell in love <3i did not create Angelise Reiter. Here's her twitter: https://twitter.com/angelisereiter
Relationships: Angelise Reiter/ Maximus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Angelise Reiter - penance

**Author's Note:**

> My first NON-futa story!  
> Horse-fucking stuff is probably my second favorite stuff.  
> Second chapter/Story will be about futa x female again.
> 
> I do not own this character.  
> I do rough sex most of the times, so if you're into vanilla, soft-core stuff where a woman won't get her brains fucked out, then I advice you to leave.

  
Sahna looked upon the large abandoned castle in front of her.  
  
“so this is where she's settled for now... Too conspicuous considering that she is on the run and hiding, but well... She's a princess after all.” Her gaze trailed down to the large gate, guarded by 4 soldiers, something that she could easily deal, noticeable by the smug smile on her face.  
  
***  
  
The gate audibly creaked as the jackal-woman stepped inside, her gaze directed straight forward, eyeing the woman far away, sitting on a throne, and looking exactly like Sahna had imagined.  
  
Her stance: one elbow on the arm rest so that her hand holds her chin up, and her gaze: always seeming so cold as if she looked down on others.  
  
She was a haughty, yet self-confident 2 meter tall woman that was well aware of her strength, her power, her needs, her desires, and of course the one thing that boosted her confidence and ego: her success.  
  
Born as a Garlean female not much was expected of her except becoming a great princess. However Angelise Reiter had a different plan in mind. In her young age she practiced with the sword, she wanted to fight for her land, and that led to the reputation she has today. She even beat her own brother in a duel, taking over his army and taking matters into her own hands.  
  
While she was successful beating and taking over enemy empires, she was not granted any reward by her family. Her father took most of the soldiers of her army away, and she was even supposed to retreat to her home-kingdom to receive a punishment for her actions. But she would have none of that.  
  
Since that day she was on the run, the most loyal soldiers staid by her side, and together they fled from one place to another, to escape the penalty that her own family cursed upon her.  
While being on the run there have been 2 life-changing experiences.  
One related to a fellow long-known companion of hers.  
And the other one related to a woman, named Sahna.  
  
While she does her best to act like a real knight, the constant success, her power, her leadership had created a desire. A not so chivalrous desire.  
  
Said desire was the reason Sahna was here today. Even though it were only rumors, it was more than enough for her to travel and follow the trails that Angelise and her knights left behind for 2 long months.  
And that with the mere reason that it was definitely, 100%! going to be worth it.  
  


Sahna had only heard stories, so she could only imagine how beautiful the knight would look, but it seemed as she liked what she saw, because she licked her lips as if she would be savoring a delicious meal soon.  
  
Angelise truly was a beauty in all aspects.  
  
Her platinum-blonde stresses of hair fell down her back, reaching down to her hips, with one lonely strand in front of her face covering up one eye.  
Her skin was equally white to her hair, almost albino-like.  
Above her bright-blue eyes was a set of plucked eyebrows, and black hued mascara, giving her always veiled, sharp gaze a more dangerous look.  
While her lips were covered with red lip-sticks, her chin was partly veiled by the irony guard around her neck.  
Her armor embodied exactly what she was: A knight and a princess. A few sets of silver armor covered her arms, and were around her waist, giving her the look of a knight. But underneath that silver armor was a pitch-black dress, its fabric made out of leather and rubber, giving her protection and a beautiful look at the same time.  
Her breasts were not covered by her armor, however they were slightly squished into each others due to the metal around Angelise's waist and her neck. Those 2 pale orbs were covered by her dress, big enough to show off a nice outline of 2 perfectly-shaped orbs.  
The dress reached all the way down to her knees, however the reversed U-shaped cut around her thighs showed off her tender white thighs and the metal heels, that covered her leg all the way up to her knees.  
Underneath the layer of armor and the black rubber dress, unseen for most men and women, she wore white undergarments, an undershirt, and underpants.  
(just check a picture in the internet, if that description wasn't good enough, sorry)  
  
Every aspect of her looks was showing off what a haughty princess she was, and Sahna realized that, too once she looked her up. Reiter was definitely not the bustiest woman that she had the joy to play with, however she was not “average” neither. Her bust was quite big, and she possessed a decent bouncy butt.  
  
Reiter's Looks, her success, and her power were a dangerous combination that boosted her confidence to a certain degree. Her “confidence” exceeded so much, that Reiter really thought she could do whatever she wanted. No matter how... inappropriate it might seem.  
  
To cut it short: She loved sex.  
  
She loved it so much even that things escalated so that it wasn't just simple “love-making” anymore. Thanks to her beautiful look, she wrung many men dry, playing with them just to enjoy herself.  
  
Her kinks never had an end as she started to treat others like pets, setting a collar around their necks and jerking their dicks off with hands, or feet even to just play around. But she did that mostly on special occasions or just if she wanted some more fun. Most of the times she just loved to fuck or get fucked; actually: she did everything as long as it had something to do with fucking.  
  
But as days, months and years passed, Reiter was, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, getting bored.  
She needed more joy in her life, and that's why she started to create some sexual challenges. For example deciding whether a solider could join her army or not by testing out how great they could fuck, or in Reiter's case: how long they could last with her in bed.  
  
But even that was getting boring... too repetitive... they stood no chance against her unmatched beauty. It seemed as if her debauchery had no limits and she longed for more and more, her desire limitless, her need insatiable, her sick mind beyond _**human**_ capabilities...  
  
until one specific day.  
  
***  
  
She had known her horse for long. Since she was a young child to be precise.  
So with that in mind it was a little less “inappropriate” for her to do, what she did.  
It was still unreasonable, completely inappropriate, that was sure, but not inappropriate enough for the knight...  
  
Animals? Back in the days she would have laughed about it, probably killed anyone that would ask her something as silly as that.  
  
But after all the things she had experienced, wasn't it only fair? always the same stuff... always the same dicks... always the same men-  
  
no fuck that. That wasn't the reason Angelise Reiter gave in. The mere reason she gave in was that tremendous, ultra large horse cock under her horse.  
  
She was ashamed of herself for never seeing it.  
But in a lewd way.  
  
“How could I have missed such a beautiful, perfectly-proportioned specimen in all those past years?!” that's what she thought, when she cleaned her horse up by herself on one day, instead of letting the knights do the work like they always did.  
  
And for making up for that sin, or at least she told herself that, she decided to give her horse, Maximus the best life he could imagine. She was doing her very best to please him at all costs.  
  
All those countless years she lived with him; the years in which she ignored his primal desires...  
  
She had to make up for it. She had to make up for every single day, every single denied erection, every single denied ejaculation, even every single drop of cum stored in those 2 grape-fruit sized balls in front of her very eyes when she got down to a squad to clean the underside of her horse.  
  
Which is why she, the knight, leader, princess, conqueror, or what ever you wanna call her, reduced herself into a literal cock-slave for her beloved child-hood companion Maximus.  
  
Behind that cold look, fitting to her ivory blonde (white) hair, and that plates of armor and her dress, Reiter still had that little child in her. She was naive, often thinking too reckless. It was a persona that did not fit to her appearance and her position as a leader, however it would be a lie to say that that persona didn't help her getting this far in life.  
  
Another thing she had hidden inside her, was the dream of a romantic relationship. While it seemed dubious, considering her usual acts, and how many dicks she probably slept with, Angelise was still waiting for the “special one”, like a white knight that would come and save her, her the fragile little Rapunzel. Or at least that's what she always dreamed off.  
  
That special one never came though. But no matter how stupid it sounded, Reiter thought to herself, no- SHE KNEW IT! She was 100% aware of it! That on that day she finally found “ **the one** ”.  
  


Her strict gaze, her sharp-defined eyebrows, her black mascara-rounded blue eyes that used to look so cold and strict, suddenly brightened. Her eyebrows rose, her eyes widened, her blue irises twitched in their sockets as she started to realize that she fell in love with her horse. (or more like its/his manly, over-endowed package)  
  
Those testicles... each one the size, even a little bigger than a grapefruit. They were firm and taut around the leathery sac, so big that she might have to compare them with her own breast-size. Most of the times she managed to fill a whole sac inside her mouth, but when she looked at that Horse's package, she knew that she could never in her life even get one ball in her mouth. She couldn't even fully grasp one orb around her palm if she wanted to.  
  
She didn't even need to imagine how loaded they were, because she could already hear it sloshing inside of them, probably filled with 1-2 liters of potent horse-cum that rested in their too long for Reiter to imagine.  
  
“my poor Maximus... What did you have to go through over all those years...” she thought and blamed herself entirely.  
  
And then there was the shaft...  
It looked so freaking monstrous and massive, that the mere sight could scare ordinary people away, but Reiter thought it looked... majestic.  
  
The first 5 vein-riddled inches with the brown color fitting to the rest of the horse, and then the thick medial-ring that gave the width of the base-ball bat thick shaft another 1 inches, and then the other 9 following inches of pink vein-riddled flesh, ending up with a fat flared horse-glans.  
  
It was a 14 inches long package, something that Reiter could only dream off in the past. The biggest she had was probably 8 inches, and this one right in front of her was close to double the size.  
  
The sight alone was making her tremble, so much even that she fell down on her knees.  
It was the first time in her life that she, Angelise Reiter, conqueror, leader and princess, fell on her knees in front of another being.  
  
And she wasn't even mad about losing the strength to stand. She didn't feel any shame in it even though many guards could see her right now.  
She kept kneeling like it was her duty to submit in face of such a huge masculine member.  
  
It was the first time since YEARS... that Reiter finally felt like a woman again.  
  
The sight alone made her snatch moisten up. Her whole body prickled with desire, her nipples inside of her black dress hardened due to the sight and pungent musky smell.  
  
Simply: Angelise was getting **weak**. And she didn't feel this kind of weakness, or any kind of weakness actually, for **years**.  
  
She wanted to dive in right away, show her fellow companion how sorry she was to leave his attention unanswered for so many countless years, but she didn't.  
  
“What if he's mad at me...? Maybe he doesn't even want my body. I would surely understand...” she thought to herself for a few seconds, silence consuming her before it got interrupted by noises from behind her.  
Her soldiers were looking at her, their faces completely in disbelief that such a high-class woman would fall so low, but Reiter wouldn't have any of that.  
  
Her worshiping gaze contorted into her usual cold gaze the second she looked back over her shoulder:  
  
”lowborn trash...” she murmured as she looked everyone into the eye with disgust. Every face she looked upon reminded her of all the dicks she had, all useless and pathetic in face of her beloved Maximus “get the hell out of here! You're defiling the air with your low-human scent! And close the doors! Tell everyone whoever comes inside, or even knocks at the door will lose his head! I want to be alone with my companion, and no one will interrupt us, no matter how long it takes! I won't leave this room until I properly apologized to Maximus!”  
  
The guards jumped at first at the sudden harsh outburst, but staid still as a rock, until she narrowed her brows and shouted out again:  
  
“ **NOW**!” her feminine voice took on a deep growl, still cute for the girly knight, but more than enough for all the guards to rush out of the stable, the last man about to close the door, before:  
  
“YOU! WAIT!”  
  
“Y-YES MAM?!”  
  
“give me your helmet.”  
  
“m-my helme-”  
  
“did I stutter?”  
  
Without saying another word he removed his helmet gave it over to Reiter's spread hand, hurried outside and closed the door.  
  
 **SIGH**  
  
She exhaled and looked around the room  
  
“this is a disgrace... I can't put it into words how sorry I am Maximus. This place it's... it's just undeserved for someone like you. I.. yes. For now I will allow you to sleep in the castle by my side, oh wait! As my own punishment I will sleep here! By your side!” she shouted out to her horse, who didn't understand one single word.  
  
After rebuking to herself, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence for a few seconds.  
They were finally alone, which meant she could degrade herself as much as necessary without anyone seeing it.  
  
And she was already on her way doing so as she focused her attention to the shaft again.  
  
Reiter leaned forth slowly until her face was just a few inches in front of the side of that broad mast. With fuck-hungry blue eyes she examined every vein and ridge of that monstrous shaft, clearly seeing Maximus' heartbeat by the way those veins and the dick pumped.  
  
And then:  
  
“... _haahhhhhhh_ ~” her red lip-stick covered lips widened slightly as she made a long and shallow exhale, her body so damn hot at this point that steam was leaving her mouth.  
  
 **SPLASH**

Reiter was torn out of her revery. Her head shot back as the massive shaft in front of her throbbed and her companion gave an uneasy snort, one of his forelegs clopping on the ground.  
  
Then she directed her attention towards the constant dripping noises that followed right after that loud splash. And when she looked to the ground her heart jumped in her chest in uttermost joy.  
  
“ **Maximus**...” Reiter murmured as she crawled underneath the horse's belly and leaned down towards the source of the splashing sound.  
  
A plate-thick pool of semi-transparent white fluid laid on the ground. Even though that pool was mixed up with those many pieces of straw on the ground, Reiter still slid a finger through the ground, before examining it right in front of her face as it slowly trailed down her finger.  
  
“Maximus...” she thought to herself “how does the virile life-essence of my dear Maximus taste?”  
she wondered and put the finger into her maw, closing down around it with her lip and pulling out to leave a spit-shined finger in the open.  
  
She fell silent as she twirled the little bit of liquid inside of her mouth like expansive wine, before swallowing it down, her heart jumped once again, as the taste overwhelmed her.  
  
“I am such an idiot... I don't deserve this...” she blamed herself, yet slid her finger through the pool again before licking it clean “I don't deserve you Maximus. I am so sorry! I am such a stupid, selfish, indecent, woman. I neglected you all those years...” she kept blaming herself as she cleaned the pool of the floor, uncaring of swallowing a few pieces of straw by doing so. The taste was just too good to be wasted. No cum, no sperm, no life-essence ever felt this good. It was stronger, richer, and thicker than any other cum she tasted.  
  
“I-” her gaze trailed to the cockhead in front of her, the pinky-wide slit still releasing pre-cum that trailed down it's head and dripped on the ground, her eyes turning glassy as her heart was filled with emotions, mostly sorrow. She could, and she was about to cry because she felt so damn sorry for her horse.  
  
“I will make up for it. I promise! NO-MATTER-THE-COST!”  
  
“I will jerk you off with my hands, I will take it down my throat, I will let you fuck my ass, that only the most special people could use, and I will let you fuck my pussy! You can even cum inside of me! Use me as a mate, no matter if my small human body can't take it! I- you-...” she paused, inhaled some air because she kept talking without even breathing, before she closed her eyes and fell silent to calm herself down.  
  
Her panicked, high voice lowered down into a low almost inaudible drawl as she leaned forth towards the cockhead and gave her dear horse a tender kiss right on it's piss-slit. She slowly leaned back and looked at it, her juicy, thick red lips leaving an imprint on it's glans, just on a part of it. it would need about 2 more kisses to fully cover it up:  
  
“ _ **I am sorry.”  
  
**_ she drawled with a low voice that would make any man's hurt melt. Maximus however didn't know anything about what this woman underneath him was saying. But he damn well felt that kiss on his piss-slit, luring out another snort from its nose, another throb of its shaft, and another

**SPLASH...**

landing right on the knight's face in front of it.  
  
The sticky liquid stuck to every pore of her face, so damn thick that it couldn't even smear away her make-up. This would have been a death-case if any man ever leaked one single drop of cum onto her delicate face, but when Maximus did it...  
  
Her heart melted and her sorrow expression turned to renewed hope as she swiped a tear out of her cheek, or more like pre-cum in her case.  
  
“ **MAXIMUS**! ♥ ” she shouted out in utter relief like a woman would when her husband came back after 10 year long absence (or whatever).  
  
But Reiter didn't just cry out like such a woman, she even jumped forth and embraced that long lost husband in her arms.  
  
And that's about it. Everything after that was certainly not something that a woman and a husband would do.  
  
Apart from the fact that Angelise didn't just embrace the horse, but rather it's fat shaft, she was also starting to give in to complete debauchery, because now she was sure her horse had forgiven her.  
  
That second splash of cum on her face meant that her dear horse would accept her apology. That's what she told herself at least...  
  
She didn't hold back, didn't want to, and she told herself that she was **not allowed to**!  
She gave it her best as she hooked two arms over the shaft and planted kiss after kiss on the underside of her companion's shaft, groaning and moaning in between every kiss and lick as she apologized in her own way.  
  
Her horse was in heaven. Maximus had no clue what the hell was going on, because he simply didn't see who the hell was underneath him, but he sure as hell enjoyed that sensation to his hearts content.  
  
He snorted, his upper-legs stamped on the ground as his dick throbbed heavily, the pre-cum output increasing from drops, to a constant strand as his ball's churned.  
  
“Maximus...”  
 **kiss**  
“Maximus...”  
 **kiss**  
“MAXIMUS!!!”  
 **KISS KISS KISS**  
  
“is this enough? Tell me my dear, is this enough for you?”  
  
The horse snorted like always, and Reiter picked that snort up as a “no” while it definitely was a “hell yes”.  
  
“alright! I won't leave you unsatisfied, I promise you!” she declared and reached back, without even wasting a second she opened her mouth as wide as possible and planted it on the horse's glans.  
  
“It's too big.”  
  
That's what a normal human would say, because Angelise could feel her teeth scratching against it's rough surface, even though she was spreading her maw as wide as possible. But this was not about her comfort!  
  
She crawled forth, kept her head back, placed both her palms on her kneeling thighs and leaned forward.  
  
“GLUUUUUUUUURK”  
  
The dick invaded her throat, the sensation not being as pleasurable for Reiter as it was for Maximus, clearly audible on her sudden gags and her fluttering eyes as her uvula was kicked onto the roof of her throat. But Maximus' surprised neigh and the sudden throb in her throat that sent a few rivulets of pre-cum into her esophagus, told Angelise she was doing a perfect job.  
  
While her eyes turned glassy, while every gag was causing a tear to run down her face, while her neck visibly bulged out around the fat baseball-bat thick cock, she still kept going. Her horse was feeling good, that was at least something. But when looking forth, she could clearly see a few more inches were left to hit its base.  
  
And if there is a chance to increase the pleasure of her horse, then Reiter would take that chance.  
  
She crawled forth again, her head staying back, before she again  
  
*GLUUUUUUUURK*  
  
Dived in, the fat medial-ring of the shaft visibly strained her wide-spread lips at first, but still managed to pop inside.  
  
Teardrops rolling down non-stop, her nose was running, and saliva rolled down the corners of her mouth, down her chin and dripped on the ground in a lewd display. Her throat rippled and convulsed in protest, but yet again...  
  
“this is my punishment...” she reached forth to those 2 fat balls and grasped them from behind, crawled forth on her knees and pushed herself forth.  
  
 **GLUUUURK**  
  
She throated the very last inches of the fat horse-shaft, even the sheath, until her face was planted firmly against the underbelly of the horse, facing upwards.  
  
Her delicate skin bulged out due to the fat baseball-bat thick shaft, starting on her neck, going through her sternum until it ended right under her breasts, the fat glans close to reaching the opening of her stomach.  
  
Her black armor around her neck audibly creaked due to the strain, yet the iron held up.  
  
She remained there, her eyes watering and fluttering, her saliva leaking, her nose leaking, the white of her eyes turned red due to the strain, her throat visibly and audibly convulsing, every GLURK, every GAG clearly audibly as Reiter pushed her system to the limits.  
  
It took her 20 long seconds to throat it all down her pipe, the horse snorted, his nose emitting steam in pleasure and pain at the same time.  
Maximus was never granted something like that. Never in his life was he granted a mate, no one ever took care of his primal desires that begged to breed in mating-season for years without end until today.  
  
So of course he welcomed that attention with glee, yet Reiter was still not doing it right.  
  
And she knew it, too. Maximus' shaft throbbed, it pulsed heavily, every single throb causing her to emit another choking noise because her already stretched throat was forced to stretch more every time a throb made it's shaft pump up.  
  
And those throbs were so heavy by now, that she felt the pressure on her whole damn body.  
  
The dick, the bent down dick needed to stand straight, and therefore every throb forced Reiter's well-defined, tall body to shift.  
  
Her cunt leaked, and she whimpered in between gags, as she felt that her whole body was threatening to lift up, as if Maximus was trying his best to support all her weight on its cock alone.  
  
But it failed. Yet the attempt alone was making her wetter than she ever got. Her pussy didn't even get touched and she had the feeling she was about to cum. Every throb made her body heave, about to lift it up, until it ceased.  
  
Only a real man could give her that. Could make her feel this weak. Could try to skewer her and use her like nothing more than a human-masturbation sleeve.  
But she couldn't let things stand as they were. There was no way she could allow herself to cum without giving her dear Maximus anything in return. This would have been not a punishment, but rather a reward.  
  
Well, the following thing she did was also leading to her reward, but at least her dear horse would get it's sweat relief.  
  
She saw nothing but a horse's fit brown underbelly, yet she still had her hands around each nut, and started to squeeze.  
  
The horse neighed in appreciation, his hint-legs grinding through the ground as his dick throbbed more rapidly.  
  
She squeezed again, he neighed again, getting more uneasy, moving in it's tiny barn as Reiter squeezed the heavy nut sack one time after another, until with an announcing snort and a loud neigh that could be heard even outside the barn, his dick stopped throbbing.  
  
And just when it did, his balls started doing so. They churned in Reiter's hands. The heavy hot payload audibly sloshing inside of his fat balls, his head twisting from side to side in discomfort, his hoofs thumping against the ground as he neared his climax, something that he never felt before but welcomed with pleasure. “not enough...” she thought to herself and slid her head back, inches after inches of fat horse-dick vanished out of her throat and maw, saliva and throat slime sticking to the shaft and dripping down lewdly as she started to see light again.  
  
She could see the perfect evidence of her success. At the very base, around the underbelly of the horse she could see the smeared and messed-up mark of her red lip-stick.  
  
Angelise wanted to throat it by herself, she wanted to use her own mouth, throat and wind-pipe as a literal masturbation-sleeve to grant her dear Maximus his relief, but the horse already had that in mind.  
  
With the warm convulsing orifice leaving his dick, cold air grazed it's surface. He immediately snorted in discomfort, both back-hooves audibly clacked on the ground to hold the horse's balance before his whole blacklegs craned forth and down. Maximus' back-side lowered down on her and in just a sec he RAMMED all those inches that Reiter wanted to put in her throat by herself, inside her maw again with an obscene GLUUUUUUUURK.  
  
The horse neighed in pleasure and pulled his few-hundred-pounds heavy underside back and up before SLAM GLUUUUUUURK his whole weight thundered down on Reiter's face with such force that her brain rattled inside her skull and made her feel dizzy.  
  
And then again.  
  
GLURK-GLURK-GLURK-GLURK accommodated with SLAMS-THUDS-SLAMS-THUDS over and over again as Maximus allowed his base desire to take over. He never did something like that in his whole damn life, but he knew from the very first time he slammed in, that he was doing everything right.  
  
It wasn't his intention to thunder down with so much force that Reiter's skull threatened to break, though. After all, those many hundred pounds of horse-weight were supposed to slam into another horse's heavy backside, and not some fragile human's tiny head.  
  
It hurt, her damn head hurt. Her brain rattled around in her skull so much that she feared she could pass out, but instead she just came.  
  
That manhandling abuse was something that she totally forgot. Over the past few years she started to take the reigns on whoever she fucked. They were only a few occasions where someone took on the dom-role and Reiter knew deep down in her mind that this is something she longed for.  
But they were not good enough. They just weren't strong and hard enough with her to make her realize that on her own.  
  
But now, where her skull was about to crack and her brain about to be damaged for real, she realized that this was exactly what she needed. And it couldn't be much better than a fat 14 inches long horse-cock that belonged to her old childhood-companion Maximus.  
  
The tent in her throat rose and fell, rose and fell over and over again as Maximus thundered into her from above, every single balls deep SLAM causing her armor to creak. Her arms let go of those fat swinging balls and fell limp beside her waist as a squirt of pussy-juices covered the inside of her dress.  
  
Reiter just knelled, drooled down her chin as she let it all happen. She didn't (couldn't) say any word as she choked, gagged, and swallowed around the shaft invading her throat. She let it happen, allowed her dear horse to use her like nothing more than a tool to satisfy his desires. After all this was and will be, for countless years until she thought she made up for all those years of negligence, her penance.  
  
And that penance included taking on every single drop of her horse's load inside her stomach. Nothing that she had to do on her own, because Maximus already set his mind.  
  
His hips crashed down with more vigor. His snorts and neighs grew louder, more raged, until with one last heavy SLAM against Reiter's face, he stood still.  
  
Reiter's half-lidded gaze saw only black as Maximus' underbelly obscured her vision. However his balls were now as close as they could be to her ears, and she heard them. Not only did she hear them throbbing and sloshing, but she also felt the cock in her throat pulsing rapidly.  
  
She could only emit a whimper of utter joy before she felt it.  
  
 **SPLUUUUUUUURT**  
  
With his pipe embedded deep in her esophagus Maximus ejected his load directly into her stomach.  
That pinky-thick slit released his load with so much force that the sound of cum spraying right into her stomach echoed outside her belly, allowing the knight to not only feel, but also hear how her belly was getting pumped full with a 5 second long strand of cum, that alone was already creating a large pool inside her stomach.  
  
But then she suddenly saw light again, her horse pulled his hips back slowly, before SLAM he rammed back in and unleashed another torrent of cum into her stomach.  
  
5 seconds later he pulled back, and SLAM bashed in again.  
  
Over and over, she could hear and feel her stomach getting pumped full with cum so much until there was no room left anymore.  
  
In addition to the sounds of liquid spraying into an ocean of cum she started to also hear her stomach rumbling in discomfort. And even worse.  
  
SLAM SPLUUUUUUUURT  
  
Her dear horse wasn't even done yet. The iron on her waist creaked by now, after every 5 seconds; every single spurt of cum those creaking sounds grew louder and louder until Reiter's body just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
There was no way for her stomach to make anymore room because it's surface was already pressing onto her armor in every way. She was filled to the brim, and she knew there was no way, anymore cum could fit. About 1.5 liters of cum were inside her belly by now, and she could already feel it straining her wind-pipe. She had the urge to throw up as she was filled past capacity.  
  
But Maximus. He pulled back, slammed inside, and sent another fat wad of horse-cum down her stomach. Something that Reiter could not hold inside anymore, no matter how hard she tried.  
  
With the few brain cells she had left, that were not busy with her suffocation, she blamed herself that she didn't remove her armor before tenting to her horse. This was a big mistake, one that cried for another penalty for herself.  
  
The ocean of cum reached to the very top of her stomach, every nook and cranny filled up, her stomach inflated as much as possible behind that iron-armor.  
  
And when her horse sent another wave down her pipe, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Maximus horse-glans was 1-2 inches above the ocean of cum that was already reaching into her damn wind-pipe due to how full her stomach was. And that new cum-blast was closing that 1-2 inches gap in an instant.  
  
With one last creak of the armor, and one last rumble of her stomach, the cum had no other way out but to slip through the tiny gap in between the fat horse-shaft bulging out her pipe. Due to the little space, and the fat output of Maximus, all that cum rushed out even faster.  
  
It sprayed and bubbled out of the tight seal of her mouth, covering up the base of Maximus' shaft as all that extra- cum rolled down her chin-line, some dripped down on the ground, and some rolled down further her bulging neck, onto her armor, and then to her black dress, that soaked all that horsejizz inside.  
  
But even while cum was spraying and bubbling out of her maw, it was still not enough to meet up with all the cum Maximus was unloading inside of her. Which is the reason 2 high-pressure strands of cum sprayed out of her 2 nostrils that lasted for 5 long seconds until the spray subsided to slow drops, that rolled onto the shaft for just a few seconds, before Maximus pulled back, slammed in, and sent another wad of cum into her. The slow drops once again grew into a spray, before it came down to drops again.  
  
It kept going for a long time. It took her stomach 1 minute to get filled up, and even then Maximus was straining her body, forcing the girl to spray all that extra-cum out of her mouth and her nostrils for 30 seconds more, until his climax finally faded into a small river.  
  
He was staying inside, his dick hilted to the base until every last drop left his slit. Only then did he move back. His legs walking back as his fat shaft trailed out of Reiter's esophagus with a nasty, sloppy slurping sound that ended with a **POP.  
  
** The shaft was still long and thick, but lost it's stiffness. It angled down and swayed from side to side as inches after inches retreated back into it's sheath.  
  
Reiter was still kneeling on the ground, her face facing the shaft, yet her glassy eyes looked into the nothingness as a river of cum dribbled out of the bottom of her mouth.  
  
She was lost for words for a minute straight. Maximus came down while she just starred and starred until her mind slowly returned. She looked from side to side, then down on the pool of cum that she was kneeling on. It was about 1 meter in diameter. Apart from the cum on the ground she could also see it on her armor, a few bits too thick to trail down like water.  
  
She really needed time. Time to process what the actual hell happened. This was an experience that she never in her life imagined before. Something that might need a few hours or days to sink in.  
  
That meant: it needed too much time for Reiter to spare. With her expression staying the same, a death stare, she unclipped the armor around her body. The metal creaked as it fell on the ground, one piece after another until her torso was completely freed.  
Then she undid the black dress that was soaked in with horse-cum.  
  
Then her eyes trailed down towards the snow-white undergarment she used to wear. A complete mess. There was just too much cum for her black dress to take on alone.  
  
It wasn't the white of the undershirt anymore that she saw. It was rather the white of her own skin she could see as every single fiber of her undergarment was soaked in horse-cum. It was glued to her pristine body like a second skin, showing of her slim waist, her nice boobs and her pink, hardened nipples.  
  
And her belly. Something that she used to be proud of, her nice womanly washboard abs, not too defined so that it would leave most men weak. Well, that's what she used to be packing. Because now it was bloated. Not ridiculously, but still bloated enough to hide her trained abs.  
  
It looked like she was 2-3 months in her pregnancy, showing of a little baby-belly. But in her case it wasn't her womb that was inflated, rather her stomach, which was audible due to the constant rumbling noises coming from it. After all it was only the excessive cum that made it out of her body. 1.5 liters of warm viscous horse-jizz were still inside of her.  
  
She reached down with one finger, curious about how it would feel as she poked in, or tried to.  
  
“NGHHHHH~” she hissed, and her stomach rumbled in protest as the cum inside spread her stomach to the limits.  
  
It should scare her and every ordinary woman in this world. The brute force and volume of Maximus' output should be enough reason for her to stop this. It looked like she did, because she crawled away from under her horse to stand up with shaking legs.  
  
But she didn't walk away. Instead she started to remove the rest of her clothes, from her pelvis-region all the way down to her feet, followed by her snow-white undergarment and her pants, until she was completely nude, her flawless skin, as white as her hair on full display.  
A beauty that many people would probably kill for.  
  
She examined her horse, reaching for his side with one palm to gently brush it as she walked around her horse, until she stood still behind him, and squatted down to face the back of his balls.  
  
She was left in a state of awe as she looked upon his sack, still as big as grapefruits after all the cum he unleashed.  
  
“I am sorry Maximus...” she murmured once again as sorrow overcame her.  
“I... I wasted so much of your cum... I am a pitifull example of a cumbucket... I will make up for it... what ever it takes...” she added and reached forth with two hands to grasp those orbs from behind while also leaning forth to plant her face on the valley of those fat nuts.  
  
She rubbed her face on them, grinding it from side to side to get her dear horse back going. Maximus snorted, emitted a little neigh as his cock started to grow out of its sheath again.  
  
Reiter planted various kisses on his sack, licking it up and down, and even trying to suck on one orb here and there to get him back up, until about 1 minute later she stopped.  
  
 **SPLASH  
  
** She knew that sound. She knew it too well. She lowered down to look past those heavy testicles onto the ground. She couldn't quite see the spurt of pre-cum on the ground because of the large pool, yet she heard and saw how drops of pre-cum splashed into the pool. She lowered down further and looked up past his testicles with wide shining eyes.  
  
Without wasting another second she crawled forth past those balls to give the long 14 inches long rod her attention.  
  
She rubbed both palms around it, gave the spit-shined shaft a few kisses and licks. She tried to moisten it up with more of her saliva, because she would need that lubrication for what she had in mind next.  
  
“mnghhh~ I am so- MUAH! So sorry Maximus! So so so so so so so” she accentuated each word with a kiss on his shaft “ **SORRY**!” and ended it with a big, juicy kiss on his glans.

  
“I will let you take me...” she declared and let the stiff dick go before moving forward.

“and I promise you that before you cum deep inside of me...” she added and stood up from her kneeling position. She spread her legs into a V so that her ass was close to touching his underbelly, then she lowered her upper body down so that her hands could touch the ground, her body almost folded in half with her ass on full display, pointing at the glans  
“...I will take every last inch of your dick inside of me...” and then she stepped back and shifted her hips back, she reached behind with one hand, grabbed the glans and lined it up so that she could insert it in her hairless cunt “for this...”.  
  
The horse neighed, and she hissed in discomfort as her pussy got stretched wider than ever around the baseball-bat thick appendage, her labia stretching wider and wider until it audibly slipped inside.  
  
“UHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~” her face contorted to utter pleasure, her eyes narrowing into a half-lidded pleasure induced stare while her mouth opened wide to moan out into the stall.  
  
“is my penance....”  
(is that even right? I am not good with the old English language)  
  
She shifted back no matter how much it hurt at first, no matter how weak her legs felt the more inches slide inside and pushed her pussy-walls to the side.  
  
While that standing position was necessary to even line the cock up with her snatch, it wasn't an easy to task to stand upright while her pussy was getting reamed out by a horse-shaft.  
  
She didn't feel like it was filling her up, rather that it was stretching her out, clearly visible on the slight bulge on her abdomen as the cock reached deeper and deeper. She let go of the dick and used her other hand to support herself on the ground because she surely felt like she might collapse any second.  
  
The dick stretched her so good that it kindled every single existing nerve-ending in her pussy. It's girth was doing so, and the length was about to join as it dived deeper and deeper, the horse's snorts and neighs increasing in volume just like Reiter's groans and moans as it spread her wider than anyone ever did.  
  
The need to sit down and let everything go was driving her insane. She just wanted to collapse and get pounded into an unconscious heap by that insanely long shaft, but she reminded herself that this was her penalty. No joy, only pain.  
  
And that was until it struck her. A literal lighting bolt coursed through her nerves, made her brain short-circuit for just a second as every body-function shut down. The split-second it hit her, her spread, standing legs buckled inwards and she fell down on her knees, her head close to landing face-first on the ground, before she managed to hold herself up with her hands.  
  
“ **h-holy shit.** ” she gasped in disbelief as that monstrous glans poked against another entrance of her body, I- I forgot that I-” she paused, her panic gone as she took a deep shaking breath:  
  
“no... I- I need to do this!” she told herself and got up with shaking legs again so that the cock wasn't forced to bent down.  
  
Once she got up, and prepared her mind this time around for what might happen, she shifted back again.  
  
“NGHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~” her teeth gnashed together, her eyes shut as she hissed out in between her teeth.  
  
Another lighting bolt coursed through her veins, causing her legs to tremble, but this time she held onto her sanity as if her life depended on it.  
  
“ **shhhiiit~**.” she groaned out, as she gently shifted back, the pain and pleasure never subsiding as the fat glans pressed onto her cervix, bending the barrier in as she tried to grant Maximus entry.  
  
“NGHHH- SHIT!” she breathed out in surrender, panted for air as she slide forth again, giving her cervix a little a rest before she would try again. She knew it wasn't far. Thanks to the size of that fat medial-ring she could already feel it inside, which meant there was not much left.  
  
But since she could feel it inside of her, it meant that she took more than 8 inches, in her case 11 fat inches of horse-cock inside of her cunt. And that was the biggest issue. The fat, thick shaft was pressing into every nook and cranny her pussy possessed, not leaving one nerve-ending out as the shaft was fat enough to apply pressure onto her sensitive G-spot even. Her legs trembled, and so did her arms, her white mane hung down over her head, onto the ground as her gaze faced the ground, yet she didn't look.  
  
Her mind was completely focusing on the pleasure inside of her, she was trying her very best to hold onto her balance to give Maximus what he truly deserved.  
  
“I won't stop... Not until you got what you need dear Maximus... No matter how hard it will be, it doesn't even matter if my pussy will break, I won't leave this stall, nor will I **fall** another time of the day before getting your fat dick all the way inside of me! Or my name is not **Angelise** **Reiter**! Conqueror of empires, leader and princess of- … Maximus?”  
  
Her build up will and encouragement faded as she heard her horse snorting above her, his legs clopping on the ground as if... he tried to braise himself.  
  
 **THUD  
  
** She fell. Her knees slightly red and bruised just like her elbows as she held her body up with them as something hit her. Much harder than those lighting bolts from before.  
  
It felt like a literal thunder. Something that made her whole body weak and limp for just a second, but this time she surely had the feeling that she passed out for a second the moment Maximus neighed.  
She had no clue what happened in that 1 second long absence.  
  
Reason was that the horse decided to push in by himself. Her big boy was a massive horse, weighing about 800 KG, almost a damn ton. And more than half of that weight pushed against her fluffy butt, aiding her blacked out mind to push the knight onto the ground.  
  


But an angled down dick like that wasn't much fun for Maximus, which is the reason Reiter wanted to get up again, however she didn't need to.  
Maximus' hint legs bent, causing the massive horse to lower down and cast a bigger shadow over the 2 meter tall woman, who was still looking petite in face of Maximus' bulking form.  
  
He could have, just if he wanted to, crush her at this very moment. But that wasn't his intention. He just wanted his dick to be a perfect straight line, and since his pathetic mate was unable to stand on her own, he had to do the work. That's not what the horse thought of course. And he never will. He just wanted to mate and his body told him that this position was coming in handy.  
  
Angelise was the one that told herself Maximus thought of her as an useless mate. She did so, so she could find more reasons to blame herself, and therefore punish herself further in the future.  
She could feel the underbelly of her horse pressing against her nice, juicy butt, close enough to touching her back even, but to her luck that wasn't the case.  
  
Not to her luck however, Maximus' hint-legs started to bend/shift backwards. The horse didn't think about anything else except his stimulation and his need to cum. And therefore he gave zero **fucking** **fucks** as his retreat almost destroyed Angelise's whole life by nearly prolapsing her damn cunt since his fat glans got stuck to her womb.  
  
“NGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK! MAXIMUS! WAI-” **POP  
  
** Good news are: Her pussy didn't prolapse.  
Bad news are: Her brain probably popped the same way as her cervix when Maximus fat cock-head plopped out of her womb.  
  
Not a pop that broke something necessary. It was just something as stupid as the acceptance that there will probably never be a cock in the world that could satisfy her anymore. Except of course her fellow horse-companions cock.  
  
“ **GODS**...” she cried out in disbelief, her voice resonating throughout the stall at the sensation of getting her cervix used like nothing more than another hole.  
  
“MAXIMUS YOU STUD! MY DEAR CUTE BIG-FAT-THICK COCK-WIELDING STU-

?!”  
  
Her eyes went wide, her pupils constricted, and she could only gasp as she felt it inside again. In just a damn second, without any break Maximus slammed every single inches of his shaft inside her pussy, through her cervix and into her womb. His weight and the force of his thrust lured out a noisy SMACK as his fat grape-fruit sized balls slammed onto Reiter's ass-cheeks.  
  
Her horse probably didn't have the word “moderate” in his non-existing horse-vocabulary, because he didn't even try to go slow near the end of his thrust. He literally slammed in with the intention of plunging that hole underneath him with every last inches he had to offer, and considering that the force of that thrust sent Reiter's whole body 1 foot forward, he didn't even think twice to use Angelise's fragile human body as a springboard for his bulking 1 ton heavy form.  
  
“NGHHHHHH SHHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT ♥♥♥ FUCK ME HARDER YOU BIG-DICKED-” **SLAM**

“oh fuck-” she groaned out as he barreled inside again “GO ON!!! USE ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!!! I WILL TAKE IT! I WILL-” **SLAM**  
She was really determined. But there was no way in hell a chance for her to take it, simply because she was human.  
  
The third slam set the deal as her pussy constricted around each bump and vein of the shaft, and squirted a high-pressure stream of pussy-juices around the tight-seal of the horse's cock-base right on his balls and the underside of his belly.  
  
“NGHHHHHHHH SHIIITTTT!!! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIITTT!!!!!” she cried out like a brainless whore as her stud slammed into her with constant heavy thrusts. The horse was massive and big, causing his “fast” thrusts to be not as fast as human ones. However thanks to Maximus' heavy weight, he bashed into her cunt with much more force than any human being that Reiter's slowly fading mind could think off.  
  
Her cervix just stood no chance. The force, the weight, literally everything of Maximus was giving him the strength and ability to dive right through her cervix as if it was nothing more than a part of Reiter's stretched pussy-walls.  
  
The horse could not be tamed down, and Reiter was damn glad about that.  
  
“MAXIMUS!!! FUCK ME HARDER!!! HARDER!!!!! I WANT YOU TAKE ME CUM OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! USE ME UNTIL I AM NOTHING MORE THAN A FREAKING MESS! MAKE ME YOUR CUMDUMP FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!” Her voice came out in shrilling howls, almost hoarse as Reiter truly cried her lungs out.  
  
There was no way something ever felt as good as this, which is why she also had to cry out like she never did before. So loud, so damn high-pitched so that it would reach the ears of every knight outside the stall, maybe signalizing them that they should finally start pounding and using her like she always dreamed off.  
  
But even if her voice reached their ears, what it did, and even if they realize that their leader and conqueror is nothing more than a slut that wants to get her damn world rocked, her brain fucked out of her mind, what a few of them did, it was already too late.  
  
And they probably knew it, too, considering the mindless praises Angelise was howling out all this damn time as the heavy rutting noises echoed in the stall of fat horse-testicles bashing into human ass-cheeks.  
  
After this day Angelise Reiter will probably never in her life take another dick, not in her hands, mouth, ass, or cunt.  
  
Her decision was set as her horse slammed into her with so much vigor and strength, that she couldn't stop cumming.  
  
Her hyper-sensitive cumming cunt convulsed and clenched around the shaft with all the strength her pathetic human body could muster, trying in vain to stop this behemoth from moving, so that the woman wasn't about to die. All that strength was for none as Maximus snorted and SLAMMED every single inches of his horse-dick right through her clamping cunt, sending Reiter into another orgasmic high, before she could even come down from her last one.  
  
And then he slammed in again, again and again. Over and over again he made her cum with his monstrous horse-shaft, sending Reiter's mind one level higher in the direction of oblivion, 'cause she was already past heaven.  
  
Looking at her face she was trying her very best to hold onto dear life. Each thrust felt like it was smashing right into her brain, sending an unbearable assault of pleasure into her brain that overloaded her mind so much, that she feared she would pass out.  
  
The only things that held her onto this world at this point was  
1\. her damn pleasure. Something that she never felt and desired to feel for the rest of her life, and also, of course,  
2\. her punishment. What a useless leader and conquered would she be if she couldn't even take the pounding of a 14 inches long horse-shaft without passing out? With that in the little bit of mind she had left, she clenched and gnashed her teeth together, while her red lip-stick covered lips contorted into a silly up-angled smile. Her cheeks red, her eyelids narrowed, her eyes squinted and threatening to roll up with each body-shattering thrust, as she drooled down her chin and onto the ground. She couldn't swallow, didn't want to and did not even know how to, because she was too busy moaning and howling out like the cock-slut she was meant to be.  
  
Her long-awaited prince finally arrived... Or more like he was right at her side since early childhood. But she just never knew...  
  
But now there was no holding back anymore. Let everyone know who she is. Let everyone know that Angelise Reiter, conqueror, leader and princess is nothing more than a slave to fat horse-cock.  
  
For 3 minutes straight she let them know. Her pussy was sore and red by now. She wished that it would just stop trying to clench down around the uncaring rod, she couldn't. Her body just came, and when it came it convulsed, and when it convulsed in clenched down. And yeah. Maximus didn't care that he made Reiter cum about 30 times in just 3 minutes. Her brain was just a fried mess of mixed up memories and emotions. She couldn't think about anything else but how damn good her cunt was feeling right now. It was hot, a leaking mess and especially a sensitive mess, that was getting stimulated without stop by Maximus' monstrous horse-cock.  
  
If he had a human brain, he would know that he fucked Reiter like no one ever did before. But he had no damn clue. And also no single fucks to give. He just wanted to rut, fuck, mate and cum.  
  
And cum he did.  
  
He thundered into her cunt, and unlike the other times, he remained inside.  
  
Reiter was granted one short moment of respite, her teeth loosened up as a shaking gasp overcame her, until  
  
SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT

she could feel it. The cockhead took over every possible place of her womb, which meant it overflowed the chamber in a second. And since his fat shaft was a perfect seal around Angelise's cervix, not one drop escaped the chamber. Instead Angelise sensed with a wide mouth and wide eyes how her womb was starting to inflate.  
  
  
“hahhhhhhh....” a shiver run down her spine as lava-hot jizz filled her womb up, a feeling that she never felt before due to a specific risk of pregnancy. But Maximus was a horse, and even in her mind-fucked state she knew that there was no way she could get pregnant.  
  
But even if it was possible, she would probably allow it with the mere reason of it being her penance. She would give birth to cute little human-horse foals just for her own penance.  
  
But that wasn't the case, and for now her mind had another big problem to take care off. Not the fat shaft in her cunt anymore, but also a huge ridiculous, never-ending load of cum inside of her sensitive womb.

  
She gulped down, and craned her head down to look past the little gap of her firm tits down onto her belly, that slowly started to grow bigger. She could sense and see it with her pleasure-induced blue eyes. The growth lasted for 5 seconds, before it stopped. Only for another fat cumshot to travel out Maximus' testicles down his urethra and right into Reiter's womb.  
  
Her eyes looked onto her belly with the best, loving expression she ever gave everyone. She truly was in love now. More than she probably ever will be in her life.  
  
Her horse had something that she could have only dreamed off in the past. His package, his size, and his damn loads that consisted of about 2 damn liters of cum.  
  
The slutty woman inside of her was satisfied.  
  
After 2 long minutes of cumming, and a belly that looked like a woman 7 months into her pregnancy, it finally stopped. This time around there was no armor that could interfere with her inflating belly, and she was really happy about that. Because now she sensed that 2 liter big ocean of cum inside of her womb and she freaking loved it.  
  
Her joyful expression turned to disappointment when she felt that nothing was filling her up anymore. And there was even a tear running down her face when her Maximus pulled back, letting his dick unplug her cervix and cunt and therefore release the 2 liters of cum onto the ground as her pussy sprayed it out like a fountain.  
  
And then she collapsed. When it all ended, she finally realized how weak her body felt. The 30 orgasms that she went through were still having an effect on her body, making her legs tremble and therefore unable to move them an inch. She just laid there, trying to get some rest and sleep with her cheek resting against the dirty ground, looking at the side into the nothingness, until she saw something.  
  
  
“the helmet...”  
  
Her weak half-lidded gaze starred upon the helmet that she ordered the soldier form earlier to give her.  
Since there was no bucket in the stall, and she didn't want to waste any second to actually get one herself, she wanted to use the helmet as one.  
Though it seemed unfitting to use as a bucket due to the tiny slits inside of it to breath in air, or look through, she still couldn't let things stand as they were.  
  
As she saw it she reminded herself of what her duty was. Why she was here. And the answer was definitely not “because of her own pleasure”.  
  
Her legs were not moving, however, she didn't need her legs in order to satisfy Maximus. She could simply jerk him off with her hands, or her mouth for as long as her legs felt weak, and once she could feel them again, she could go back to getting her tiny human cunt reamed out by his fat horse-cock.  
  
She crawled over to the helmet, picked it up, crawled over to her dear horse, under his belly, and started squeezing and licking on his testicles. A snort announced his reappearing erection,  
the splash of pre-cum on the ground announced that he was ready to cum again.  
  
And the cries and howls coming out of the stall all throughout the day and night announced that Reiter's penance was far from over.  
  
She did as she promised and stayed in the barn for days. It took her 1 full week until she opened the gate and stepped outside, the bright sun making her her eyes flinch. The soldiers looked at her as she stepped outside riding on her horse. She looked like she always looked. Her armor on, and her cold gaze freezing the hearts of men. But on closer inspection you could see the stains of cum on her armor, or the ruined lip-stick on her mouth, her ruined black mascara on her cheeks, her long well tamed mane a wild mess.  
  
The only thing that they could not see were her cum-soaked undergarments, or her red bruised and sore pussy-lips that went through hell and heaven throughout the last 7 days.  
  
“what are you looking at me you low born worms? My father's army is probably close already. Let's move on”  
  
They stood still.  
  
“NOW!” and then they moved, everyone packing their stuff, reading the horses, until Reiter noticed one special man.  
  
“YOU!” the man stood still, his head not covered up by a helmet like all the other ones.  
“Here.” she uttered in a haughty voice and threw the helmet over him, which the man grabbed with both hands. He starred down on it, a complete cum-stinking mess. Then he looked up at Reiter again, who couldn't give less fucks.  
“A silly excuse for a bucket...” she murmured and averted her gaze to get ready to travel to another place.  
  
A place where they could settle. A place where Reiter brought her horse into a stall, where she closed the door and punished herself for one long day.  
  
Over and over again for 2 years.  
  
On the first few weeks she was really getting into it and spent day and night in the barn to please Maximus. Only after 2 months did she get out sometimes to rest or do useless leader stuff, while her poor horse was too damn spent after all the milking she did.  
  
Her penalty was probably already overdue, considering that she made her horse cum a few dozen times per day. Sometimes 100, sometimes more or less.  
  
Angelise however thought she still had a long road ahead of her. Whether it was her own wish or her strange definition of duty was unclear.  
  
She told herself that this was her Penance, her job to fix what she did wrong.  
  
In truth she was just addicted to horse-dick. There seemed to be no one that could satisfy her anymore. No one was man enough, and especially large enough to give her what she needed.  
  
  
  
Until that day. Until that strange half-human lady walked through the gate of the castle that Reiter settled in.  
  
She looked upon Reiter like no one else ever did before, or more like people who didn't live another day.  
Reiter was a leader, conqueror. The whole world had respect of her and looked **UP** on her. Only a few hand full of people allowed themselves to look straight **AHEAD** eye-level on her.  
  
However no human alive ever lived another day when they looked at her like Sahna did.  
  
A cocky, smug, haughty smile that challenged Reiter's own. A smile that looked **DOWN** on her.  
  
For Reiter this was just another useless, meaningless life that would end today.  
For Sahna this was just another important, meaningful sacrifice for her religion... for her goddess **Hathor**.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me in the comment-sections if you liked it or not.


End file.
